1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waterproof connector has a housing for accommodating a terminal fitting, a rubber plug fit on a rear of the housing to seal the interior of the housing and a rear holder mounted behind the rubber plug. The rear holder is set in a partially locked state when inserting the terminal fitting into the housing, but is set in a fully locked state when the terminal fitting is inserted completely.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-12317 discloses a waterproof connector with a rear holder that is configured so that a fixed plate and an intermediate plate are connected by a hinge. The fixed plate and the intermediate plate are formed with an insertion hole that communicates with a through hole of a rubber plug when the rear holder is in the partially locked state. The fixed plate further has a wire clamping hole with a smaller diameter than the insertion hole and communicating with the insertion hole.
The rear holder of the waterproof connector shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-12317 is set in the fully locked state by pushing down the fixed plate after the rear holder is in the partially locked state and the terminal fitting is inserted into the insertion holes. The wire clamping hole on the fixed plate moves to overlap a center of the insertion hole when the rear holder is moved from the partially locked state to the fully locked state. Thus, the wire is press-fit into the wire clamping hole and enters a state where a movement of the wire is restricted. Accordingly, a clearance between the rubber plug and the wire due to a displacement of the wire will not be formed, with the result that sealing can be improved.
The waterproof connector described above exhibits a high sealing performance by setting the rear holder in the fully locked state. Thus, it is important to reliably set the fully locked state without forgetting a transition to the fully locked state after the rear holder is set in the partially locked state and the wire is completely accommodated.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a waterproof connector capable of reliably setting a rear holder in a fully locked state.